Unexpected Interest
by PMorgan18
Summary: The story will follow Karl, Alina'Petri nar Tonbay, and their crewmates on the MSV Salvation. I won't ruin any details of the story because I kinda don't even know whats going to happen. :P comments welcome
1. Chapter 1

_**Well this my first attempt at fanfiction. The story will follow Karl, Alina'Petri nar Tonbay, and their crewmates on the MSV Salvation. I won't ruin any details of the story because I kinda don't even know whats going to happen. :P Well you are probably tired of hearing me ramble on so here is Chapter 1.**_

CHAPTER 1

He slowly lifted his head off the bar counter. "God, my head feels like it's on fire." Karl said running his hands down through his short brown hair to his face and rubbing his light blue eyes with the palms of his hand.

"Well hun I'm not surprised after all those drinks you poured done your mouth." Karl turned his head peering through the gaps in his fingers to see the bartender cleaning the glasses with a small rag. "Well it's good that you are finally up because now I can clean that drool spot off the counter." The bartender stated with a smirk running across her face.

Looking down Karl saw a huge puddle of drool. He ran his sleeve across his mouth to clean the dry bits of saliva. "Well sorry about that." He quickly scanned the room to see only that they were the only two in the bar. All the chairs are set on top of the tables and there is a broom resting against the counter.

"No need, at least you kept all those drinks down in your gut and didn't give them back to me on the floor or the counter." The bartender responds setting down the glasses.

Karl let out a little chuckle. "So how long was I out for?"

"I don't know. You passed out a couple hours before closing. Then I went home, clean up, and feel asleep. I woke up and came here to find you still asleep."

"You left me here over night? You could have woke me up and sent me out the door."

"I seriously doubt you would have made it to the door." The bartender said laughing.

"Yeah, I guess you're probably right about that." Karl said rubbing the side of his head. "Damn it, my head hurts."

She picks up a glass and started mixing up a bunch of different liquids. "Here try this; it should help with the hangover." She slid the glowing blue drink down the counter to Karl.

Karl picked up the weird drink and stared at it with a questioned look on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Just drink it."

"Fine." Karl looked down at the drink. He sighed and finishes it in one mouth. "That was awful. What the hell was that?" He started coughing to the point of dry heaving

"Well is your headache gone?"

"Actually it is. Thank you."

"No problem hun."

Karl stood up and arched his back then picked up his pack. Karl stated while slinging the pack on his shoulder, "I should get going. Sorry, but I don't remember your name."

"I told you last night but you were too drunk out of your mind. Well, anyway it's Matriarch Aethyta."

"Thank you for letting me sleep here and for that drink, whatever it was, Aethyta." Karl said walking towards the exit of Eternity lounge.

"Not a problem hun." Said Matriarch Aethyta while she reached down, picking up a glass and started polishing it. "Remember you can come back anytime."

Karl exited the bar and walked down the stairs to the Galactic News terminal to check what the latest buzz is.

"The Destiny Ascension has finished its twenty colony victory cruise..." The terminal started preaching. Karl quickly slapped the off button of the console.

"Not this shit again. It's just a little gimmick trying to trick the Alliance into thinking that the Council actually cares." Karl mumbled under his breath but it wasn't quite enough.

"You shouldn't complain Earth-clan at least you have a seat on the council. The Vol-clan should hav....."

"Sorry my short friend but you have me confused with somebody that actually cares." Karl barked, shoving the volus out of his way as he headed to the trade floor. For being so early in the morning the trade floor was crowded and loud. Tasale was just starting to peak through the gaps in between the skyscrapers in the distance. The stock ticker was streaming on a dozen kiosks each having a crowd of Asari and volus yelling at them. Karl tried to make his way through the crowd but it was like trying to swim up current in a river. Asari and volus rushed between the kiosks to their business partners and back constantly. Karl stood on his toes trying to get his bearings in the sea of people. He let out a sigh and headed in the direction he thought was the way to the markets. Not even a few steps in, he got blindsided and fell to the floor landing face first.

"Oh Keelah, I'm so sorry human." Said a quarian alarmed. She reached down and grabbed Karl under his arms and helped him on his feet. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Karl responded rubbing his jaw. He turned to see a quarian looking at him. She wore a black enviro-suit with red cloth decorating it. The red clothes draped on her shoulders and crossed over her chest then circled around to her back. Where the clothes crossed a gold clasp held them together. She had another red cloth around that wraps around her hips that almost resembles a skirt. She had a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Her eyes showed worry and panic through the red visor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into to you like that."

"It's okay Miss, I should have been watching where I was going." Karl said trying to calm down the quarian. "You look like you are in a hurry so you better get going." He placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her along. She ran and dodged in between the crowds of people until she was completely out of site. Karl took a deep breath then let out a long sigh. He continued his way to the markets pushing and getting pushed by a fair share of people until he made his way to a small alley in between two buildings. He turned down the alley to a large open commons area. In the center there is a fountain with dozens of benches and tables circling it. Three of the sides of the commons were dotted with shops and stands but the western side was open to a beautiful view of Nos Astra. Even though it was the middle of the morning the area was glowing from all of the multicolored holo advertisements. There was many different advertisements running over the walls, some were for local candidates in the up in coming elections. Others were for different shows and movies; one in particular caught Karl's attention was one for a movie called "Blasto." The area was less crowded and chaotic then the trade deck, it was almost tranquil in comparison. Karl saw a small weapons shop tucked a small corner then made his way to it. Upon entering he was hit by a blast of cold air. The store was smaller on the inside then it looked outside. The counter was in the back with asari behind it. The wall to the left had two chairs with pot that had one of Illium's plants in between them. Karl braced himself against the counter and smiled at the asari.

"Welcome Armax Surplus. How can I help you?" A cheerful asari with a smile questioned him.

"I would like to see what you got."

"Just use this terminal to my right and when you are ready to finalize your order just talk to me.

Karl turned to the terminal. He put his hand on the projected display and started paging through the weapons and equipment. "Okay, I think I got everything I need."

The asari grabbed the display and turned it to face her. "Lets see what you got. So is that 500 containers of thermal clips. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"You also got two Punisher rifles, six Brawler pistols, three Avalanches, and four Crossfire assault rifles. Anything else?"

"Actually can you add a ML-77 and 160 energy cells to it?"

"Can do. Will you be picking up your order at our warehouse or do you want it delivered right to your ship?"

"Deliver it to my ship. It's the MSV Salvation at docking bay four, tower six I believe."

"Just let me check it then." The asari looked down to her console typing in the ship name. "Yes it's tower six. Your delivery should be at your ship in about an hour. Thank you for your business and please come again."

Karl made his back out to the commons. It was only a few minutes that he was in the store but now the commons was full of people. He noticed that there was a large crowd gathered in a corner. A salarian made his way out the crowd shaking his head in disgust. Karl hurried over to the salarian and matched his pace.

"Hey, what's going on over there?"

"It's something about a quarian pickpocketing a turian or something. I would recommend not getting involved in it. If you would excuse me human I'm late for a meeting." Karl made his way through the crowd until he got to the center which almost resembled a fighting ring.

"Just give me back my credit chit back quarian."

"You Bosh'tet, I don't have your stupid ch..." The quarian's sentence was cut short by the turian punching her in the stomach causing her to fall over.

"Give it back you bitch! Is it worth getting hit over!" yelled turian standing over the quarian.

"I don't have your chit." the quarian managed to spit out while she pushed herself up off her knees. She closed her eyes when she saw the turian get ready to punch her again. But the blow never came. She opened her eyes to see a human standing in front of her holding the turian's fist.

"I don't think hitting her will get her to give back the chit." Karl said pushing the turian back.

"This isn't your fight human."

"It wasn't until you hit her." The turian enraged at Karl's comment and he threw a punch at him. Karl grabbed onto the turian's fist and twisted his arm. Karl then raised his forearm above his head; putting all his weight into it Karl smashed it into the turian's elbow. Everything fell silent except for the turian on his knees screaming out in pain holding his backwards elbow. "For god's sake shut up." Karl then hit the turian in the face with his knee knocking him unconscious.

"What did you just do?" question the quarian awestruck.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't step in earlier."

"I'm fine. You look familiar human."

"We met earlier when you ran into me."

"Really? Well I guess I will have to introduce myself." said quarian with a laugh reaching out her hand. "I'm Alina, Alina'Petri nar Tonbay."

Karl reached out and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alina, I'm Karl."

"Thank you Karl for helping me but I have to ask you something. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

_**First I would like thank anybody finished it without clawing their eyes out.**_

_**Ok so in all seriousness I would like to thank DarkwanderStorm for reading it over and fixing the grammar issues(there might be some he didn't get) also for coming up with the title of the fanfic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's Chapter 2 of Unexpected Interest. It's so much easier to continue right a story then starting one so this one took less smashing my head against my desk. Hope you readers enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2**

"Learn to fight like what?"

"You're avoiding the question. I doubt that you are naturally that good." Responded Alina putting her hands on her hips annoyed.

"I was in the Alliance."

"I don't think a marine has that level of skill and training, either."

"You're right but that's all you are getting out of me about that." Karl said adjusting the strap of his bag on shoulder. "Anyway, what brings a quarian on pilgrimage to Illium?"

"Wait, I never told you I was on my pilgrimage and how do you even know about the pilgrimage?" Said Alina surprised by Karl's question.

"To start with you addressed yourself as 'nar Tonbay' and you are not the first quarian I ever talked to." Karl answered with a little laugh. "So, why are you on Illium?"

"I came here to try to find a job to get some credits and continue on my way. I thought in a city like Nos Astra I could have easily found a job that involved tech or something but nobody would hire me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Alina. Do you need credits; I'm sure I could spare some."

"No, please don't. You have helped me out so much already I couldn't let you do that."

"Are you sure?"

Yes, if anything I should be asking you how I should repay for helping me back there with that turian."

A beep came from Karl's Omni-tool. "Sorry but I'm going to have to go, looks like my order got delivered to my ship. I hope that the next time we meet will be well… less violent. Goodbye Alina'Petri nar Tonbay." Karl turned and started walking towards a taxi station.

Alina quickly ran up to Karl and grabbed on to his arm. "You have a ship?"

"Yes, Yes I do. It's called the MSV Salvation. Why?"

"If I'm not mistaken MSV means it's a merchant vessel and you would travel to different planets. Maybe you could let me work on your ship?"

"I don't know about that." Karl said walking up to an open taxi with Alina right beside him.

"It's okay; you don't even have to pay me. Whenever we dock on a planet I will go look for a job and if I get one I will stay there. Please it's the least I could do after you helped me because without you they would have probably arrested me and kept me locked up until I confessed to taking that turian's stupid chit." Alina responded stopping Karl from entering the taxi.

"Sure, but we are not always in the safest places in the galaxy. But if you really want to go I fine with it. I could always use more help especially now that I'm shorthanded."

"Great!" Alina exclaimed pulling Karl down in the seat beside her. The top of the taxi lowered to the body and let out a hiss as it sealed. The engines hummed to life and the taxi slowly started to lift off.

"Where are you two headed?" The asari driver questioned, almost annoyed.

"Tower six and can you try to land close to bay four." Karl answered. The asari just nodded as the taxi banked right and accelerated. The taxi rose from the bottom into traffic.

"When I introduced myself you told me that your name was Karl." Alina said turning away from the window to look at Karl.

"Yeah so I did. Why?"

"Well I thought humans have two names like quarians as in I'm Alina'Petri. You never gave your last name."

"Yeah we do. I just don't have one."

"Wait, you don't have one or are you just not going to tell me?"

"I had one once but… Well, I don't have one now." Karl responded burying his face in his hands.

"You said you are shorthanded. How many people work on your ship?" Alina said trying to change the subject.

"Right now there are only three of us. You will meet them soon enough." As Karl said that the MSV Salvation came into view. The Salvation was like any other merchant ship except for the normal white color was replaced with a dark grey. There were also signs of damage all over the ship. The tail of it was blown in half and scorches ran across the main body of the ship. "Well there she is; The MSV Salvation."

Alina leaned over Karl pressing her mask against the side of the taxi. "What happened to her?" Alina questioned with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"As I said we are not always in the safest places. But don't worry she is safe. She has been upgraded a little." Karl answered with a little smirk running across his face. "I can show you them once you are inside, after you meet the crew of course."

"Sir, I'm going to land two levels below your bay if that's fine." The asari said slowing down the taxi for a landing. "Okay, your fee is going to be 63 credits."

"Sure that's fine and here are the credits. There's also a little extra in there for you." Alina and Karl exited the taxi then made their way over to the elevator. As they went up the elevator Alina went up to the glass door looking out into the city. Karl leaned against the back wall of the elevator and waited for it to reach its destination. As the elevator finally slowed the glass door slid apart allowing Alina and Karl to walk on platform in front of the ship. "I never asked you but do you have everything you want to take with?"

Alina put her bag in her arms and started walking to down the docking arm to the airlock. "Yeah it's all in here. Now I want to go meet the crew." The airlock hissed opened and Alina and Karl walked in.

"Okay if they are here they will be on the bridge so I will give you the quick tour of the ship. Now if you would follow me out of the airlock we can get this started. If you go to the door at the end of the hallway it will take you to the engine room. The stairs behind us just lead to another hallway that runs down the six cargo compartments but you can go see that on your own. The door on the right goes to the armory and it has stairs that go up to the top deck. The door on the left is the same except it's got the medical bay and clean room."

"Wait, why do you have a clean room?" Alina asked as they made their way up the stairs to the top deck.

"I thought it was going to be useful and so far it has been. There are only a few rooms left so let's keep going. Well over there past that door is the two crew quarters but we will be going down this hallway to the bridge." Karl and Alina made their way into the bridge. The shutters were closed and the lights were turned off. "I thought they would have been in here maybe they are in one of the crew rooms."

"Wait Karl, I'm in here." A figure stood up out of a chair and looked at Karl and Alina with glowing eyes. "Lights." The lights turned on to reveal a quarian in a grey and green enviro-suit.

"Oh you're in here Sal."

"Yeah I just slept here for the night because I thought by the time you would get back you would have wanted to leave."

"So you have been asleep this whole time?"

"No, I just took a nap after Kryik left to go pick up a new omni-tool and some parts."

"Lazy ass, when did Kryik say he would be back?"

"He said midafternoon so probably anytime now."

"Sorry Alina. This is Sal, Sal'Darra nar Moreh and Sal, this is Alina'Petri nar Tonbay. He is the pilot and probably the best. Kryik is the doctor, tech specialist, second in command, and anything that really needs to be done." Karl explained almost mockingly.

"It's nice to meet you Sal. I was surprised to see another quarian on this ship and that there are only three of you running the ship."

"It's nice to meet you too Alina. Really Karl I'm not the best pilot it's just that you dropped out before you learned basic piloting skills." Sal said smacking Karl on the back.

"Wait, what did he drop out of?" Alina asked.

"I was in designated N7 in the Alliances Special Forces program but I had to leave… For some very important reason." Karl answered with sadness entering his voice. "Anyways I do have some flying time it's just you're better than me. Alina I have to talk to Sal, you can go put your stuff in a locker and find a bunk in one of the rooms. I will be there in a minute." Alina walked out of bridge and headed down the hallway to the crew quarters.

"Karl, what haven't you told her?" Sal questioned with anger building in his voice.

"Everything."

"What! You didn't tell her anything? What does she even think we are?"

"She thinks we are merchants."

"Oh Keelah, you told her we are merchants, really? You bosh'tet, why hell did you tell her something like that?"

"I never said we are merchants. She just thinks we are because the ships called the MSV Salvation." Karl said as he sat down into a chair by a console and covered his face with his hands.

"You have to tell her the truth before this gets too far."

"I going to after I'm done talking to you."

"Okay, good. How are you holding up because you sure look like crap to me."

"I'm fine just drinking the pain away."

"It was not your fault what happened to them."

"Then whose fault is it then! I was the one that told Shaun to check that damned closet. And I was one that didn't stop Mari and Narzaro."

"There was no way of knowing that door was trapped. Mari and Narzaro are heroes. They knew what they were going to do was going to get kill them. If it wasn't for them going into the ship to detach the docking clamps and then fighting their way to the engine room to disable the engines you, me, or Kryik wouldn't be alive."

"I know but…"

"They knew the risks when they joined the crew and they wouldn't like to see their friend like this. They believed in what we are doing and they would want us to keep doing it."

"Thank you Sal. I needed that."

"No problem. Maybe you can convince Alina to join us. We are going to need her at least because I doubt the three of us will be able to keep fighting. Before you talk to her you better take a shower or something."

"Yeah, I will go do that and if Kryik gets back when I'm showering just take the ship out of here and put it in orbit."

"Can do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's Chapter 3. As I'm writing my original idea of 10 chapters is turning into more. There might be some grammar errors in this one. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

The Salvation's engines hummed to life. Karl was braced against the white wall of the shower resting his head on the wall, asleep. As the ship pulled out of the docking bay he awoke to the sudden movement. The nose of the ship starts to lift up and it slowly accelerates. Karl is thrown off balance clawing at anything that he could grab onto to but it was to no avail. He fell back on the slick metal floor hitting his head. He managed to let a few curses as he slid on his back to the wall. He slowly pulled himself up as the ship leveled out. Karl walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. He put on a grey short sleeve shirt and black sweatpants then walked out of the bathroom using his wet towel to cover his head. Karl slowly made his way to his room. The room was almost identical to the one down the hall there was three bunk beds against the inside wall left of the door. To the right of the door was a small bar with a few stools around it but in the other room there is a kitchen instead. Straight in front of the door was a huge observation window that ran along the whole span of the wall. On the last wall was the terminal and lockers where Alina was rummaging through.

Alina jumped when she heard the door open and turned to Karl with her hands behind her back. She smiled under her red mask and pulled a pink bra out from behind her. "I thought you said only three of you are on the ship or do just like to look pretty?"

"It's not mine if that's what you're asking. It was a friend of mine that was once part of my crew." Karl said with a smile but there was a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Why, what happened to her?" Alina asked sitting down on one of the bunk beds.

"I will tell you but first I have to ask you something. What do you think I am?"

"A merchant, why?"

"That's problem, me and the rest of my crew we are not merchants. We are more like vigilantes."

"What do you mean?"

"We go after the pirates and slavers in the Terminus Systems when nobody else will. Sometimes we sit with our engines off acting like the ship is disabled which works really well to ambush them when they dock with us and that's where we kill them mostly all of them. Other times we tag along with a group of ships and if they get attacked we just pull out of the group to lure them away and again we kill them."

"What would make you and your crew to do something like that?"

"Everyone on this ship or was on the ship has lost something to pirates, slavers, and mercenary groups and they just want to get revenge. But there is also a few that were on here that were just trying to make a difference." Karl said taking a seat in a chair facing Alina.

"How many people was a part of this? I mean like your crew."

"Well at the highest point there was ten of on here but it went downhill from there. We lost four to injuries; two of them still had families so I told them to go home. The other two, there injuries were too severe to continue fighting. Recently though we lost three, all of them died." Karl leaned forward buried his face in hands.

Alina got up from the bed and took a seat in a chair by Karl placing her hand on his shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Karl lifted his head and turned to look at Alina.

"I think you just need to talk about it more."

"Well almost a week back we were tagging along in a convoy like what I said we were there in case any pirates would show up and if they did we would draw them off. The convoy was doing some resupplying for some remote colonies epically after some human ones vanished. There were eight ships in total: two frigates and six merchant ships including ours but the frigates were second hand and didn't work real well. Hell they were there just to try and scare off any lesser pirate from attacking but the larger bands saw us as nice way to get rich. We already lost the four to injuries so we thought that we would get this one assignment done and head to some hub planet and get a few new recruits. Anyways we had only a few more planets to go in this and we were slowed down at a couple relays try to figure what to do next. Most of the ships just want to leave the cluster and head to the next and finish but a few, I think two, wanted to quick head to a nearby system to check on a colony that just went dark." Karl leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.

"So what did you do?"

"We went with the few that wanted to check out the colony. The rest we told to go on ahead and we would catch up later. So we headed to the colony with one frigate and one merchant ship. But once we got into the system we instantly got attacked by pirates. They had three frigate size ships by us and out at the colony there were two cruisers probably gathering any survivors from the attack. The merchant ship got it engines disabled so it sat there until it took a hit on the bridge. The frigate that was with us fared better it took out one their frigates but it almost got the second one and got away but the frigate core exploded and took it out in the process. So that left us and the last frigate. Our ship didn't have weapons so we did the only thing we could do and that was to cut the engines and hope they would dock with us. And lucky for us they did and that was their mistake. Our plan was simple go in their ship disable it and get out and run but the problem was that we were used to doing it with ten people not six. What we normally did was have our pilot ready, two people would secure the docking arm so they couldn't get into our ship, and the rest went into their ship disable anything we could then make our way back to the ship and make our escape. But doing it with six is different ten. As usual I had Sal stay in and keep the ship ready. I took Shaun, Mari, and Narzaro with me into the ship and left Kryik at the docking arm. As we made our way through the ship everything was going better than I thought we already took down their comms and navigation only leaving engines and weapon systems online. On our way to the engine room that's when the fighting started and that's when our luck changed."

* * *

"Shit, they were waiting for us to come down here. I should have known this was too easy." Karl yelled firing down the hall with his assault rifle. "Shaun do you think you can get us into that room."

"It should be any second now. There got..." Shaun's sentence was cut short by an explosion. The explosion knocked Karl and Mari over and threw Shaun across the hall. Shaun hit the wall back first and slid down and hunched over. Most of his blonde hair was charred and his face was unrecognizable. The chest plate of his blue armor was disintegrated exposing his chest that was ripped open.

"Get up we have to get in the room." Narzaro yelled as he lifted Karl and Mari to their feet. "He's gone." Narzaro was big for a turian so it wasn't hard for him to drag the two humans into the room.

They ducked behind a counter that was close to a door. "Well the layout says that this door will lead back to about where the docking arm is and the other one looks like it leads to a secondary hallway to the engine room." Mari said looking through her omni-tool shifting from her crouched position to a more comfortable sitting one. "What should we do Karl?"

Karl got out from the counter and sat by the door so he could see both Narzaro and Mari. "Okay I think we should head to that door and get to the engine room maybe set traps on the way. Does that sound good?"

"Sure does." Mari said loading a new thermal clip in her submachine gun nodding to Narzaro.

"Yeah it's good but one thing…" Narzaro said as door that Karl was sitting against slid open. Narzaro aimed his shotgun straight at the batarian standing over Karl and shot him. "Sorry you're not coming with Karl." Narzaro put his foot on Karl's chest and shoved him out the door before it closes.

Karl gets up and pounds on the door. "Mari, Narz what the hell are you doing let me back in." Karl yelled into his omni-tool.

"I'm sorry Karl but you have to get back to the ship." Mari said.

"No, I'm not leaving you guys. Let me back in when can finish this."

"Karl we're not letting you back in." Narzaro said into the comms. "Now get your ass back to the ship and get out of here."

"Karl just please go. Just make sure Kryik and Sal get out of here. I hacked their door controls, it was the best I could do, go through all the open doors and I lock all the others down the path to make sure you don't come back." Mari said calmly.

"You can't do that. I order you to open the door." Karl yelled pounding his hand on the door.

"Good-bye Karl I will say hello to Shaun for you." Mari said shutting off the comm channel.

"Fuck." Karl started running through the path Mari had made for him. He had to get back to the ship and get Kryik so he could rescue Mari and Narzaro. Rooms blurred as he sprinted back to the ship. A human popped out around a corner with a shotgun to get the drop on Karl as he ran a few feet by. Karl grabbed the shotgun and twisted it away breaking the man's finger. Karl drew the shotgun from his back placing it in the man's gut and fired. Karl continued running until he got to the docking arm. "Kryik we have to go. We have to get Mari and Narz." Karl managed to spit out as he braced himself on his knees.

"They told me that you wouldn't listen."

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"They just told me, now we are getting out of here while there still is time." Kryik said dragging Karl back into the Salvation.

"We have to go get them. Let me go or I will…"

* * *

"What happened then?"

"I don't know, Kryik told me that I tried to draw my pistol so he punched me." Karl leaned forward in his chair. "I woke up about an hour later on my bunk."

"So did you get back to the convoy after that?"

"Yes, we had to finish what we were paid to do. But then we went to Illium because we needed somewhere relatively safe to rest."

"And that's when you found me." Alina said looking up to Karl smiling through her mask.

"Yes. Now I have to tell you something. Sal says we need the help but I don't want to put you in danger…"

"Wait, are you asking me to join you?" Alina asked interrupting Karl.

"Sal is but I think it's too dangerous so next time we dock you can get off." Karl said getting out of his chair.

"No."

Karl stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Alina standing with her hands on her hips. "What?"

"I'm probably not as trained as your other crew but you need help. So I'm coming with you."

"But you could get hurt or worse. I can't let you…"

"Nothing you can say will change my mind. And I still owe you for helping me."

"Fine you can stay. Now where did you put your stuff?"

"I put it in one of the lockers like you said." Alina smiled and walked up to a bunk patting the sheets on the top bed. "And I'm going to take this bed."

Karl looked over to see the bed she was talking about was the one above his. "That should be fine." He said with a smile as he exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me again coming back with one of my little speeches the story. This chapter is my longest yet. I told myself "Chapter 4, I got to get to the action." But then I was like "I need to get some D'awwww started." so I did. But you guys probably don't want me to continue rambling on, you came here for the story so here you go, Chapter 4. And thank you to all my readers positive comments help me get through the writers block. Remember read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Karl lay on his side asleep curled up against the wall. His head buried in between the wall and his pillow. "Karl, sir are you awake?" Alina said leaning over the bunk looking at Karl with her head dress falling off.

"Now I am." Karl said with a yawn rolling to look at Alina. "And please you don't have to call me sir."

Alina shifted around in her bed until she was sitting with her legs dangling off the side. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"What is?" Karl asked rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Out there, space. It has all those beautiful stars and planets."

"Yes it sure is."

"Being on a planet and looking up at the stars doesn't compare to being on the ship. Back on the Tonbay whenever my dad had time he would take me to one of the observation decks and we would sit and just enjoy each other's company." Alina said swinging her legs back and forth.

"What did you and your parents do on the Tonbay Alina?" Karl said memorized by the movement of her legs.

"Well my dad is a marine and escorted tech team around and did security on the ship. My mother she is an engineer and she met him on one of those tech missions. Me other hand I work in tech labs with cybernetics because everybody told me that I was gifted in it." Alina said laughing.

"Well are you?"

"I guess so because they postponed my pilgrimage so they could have me there to help with an important project. A whole five years and we hardly got anywhere. But also in those five years it gave my father time to teach me some more stuff to prepare for the pilgrimage and I also got some basic marine training." Alina sat there wringing her hands in a small red blanket.

"Five years? How old are you Alina?"

"I'm only twenty-two. I would have left when I was seventeen but they needed me there." Alina said letting her blanket drape in between her legs. They sat there for minutes. Alina just sitting there playing with the blanket and Karl staring out into the endless space. "So how old are you Karl?"

"I'm twenty-four." Karl said with a yawn running his hands through his hair.

"Twenty-four that seems young for doing all this." Alina said curling her toes as she yawned out the sentence.

Karl's attention shifted away from space to the red blanket. "I thought we only had white sheets. What is this?" Karl said pulling the blanket from Alina's hands.

Alina jumped down from her bunk trying to grab back the blanket. "It's nothing please give it back."

Karl held her back with one arm and held his other arm back with the blanket away from her. "It's really nice did you get it when you were on Illium?" Karl said smiling.

"No it's my blanket now give it back to me." Alina knocked Karl's arm away. She pushed him over pinning him to his bed. Her hands pressed down on his shoulders and her knees at the sides of his body. Time felt like it dragged on as they just stayed there, Karl staring into Alina's eyes and Alina staring into Karl's.

"Here is your blanket Alina." Karl said lifting the blanket up. _Well, this is interesting._

Alina looked at the blanket and then back. Seeing where she was and what she was doing she jumped back. "Thank you." Alina said embarrassedly looking away as she took it. "I think it's time I went to sleep." _Keelah what did I just do._

"Yeah I'm tired too." Karl said watching Alina climb back up to the top bunk. The room was quiet all except the background hum of the engine. The bed shifted and creaked as Alina tried to get comfortable.

"It was a gift." Alina said quietly.

"What was?"

"My blanket. My mother gave it to me when I was young before I even had my suit. When we are little we don't have a suit, we don't get them until we are at adolescent, and so we are usually just in a clean room or a bubble. It was so warm and fuzzy; she told me it was made by the humans. I just can't remember what it was made of."

"It's made of fleece."

"That's what she said. Even though I have this stupid suit on whenever I touch the blanket I remember it and I can feel its soft touch and its warm embrace."

"I can see how that is really special to you."

"Yes it is. Good night and thank you Karl."

"Thank me for what?" Karl asked. He waited for a moment for an answer but all heard was a soft snore. Karl rolled to his side and smile. "Good night Alina."

* * *

"What did you find Kryik?" Karl asked getting out of seat walking up to Kryik.

"The sensors are picking up a distress signal coming from MSV Lazy Horse." Kryik said moving the screen so Karl could look at it.

"Nice name." Karl said with a little chuckle. "Sal, bring us in slowly and dock with it when we get a full read out the ship."

"You know it's probably a trap Karl." Sal said turning in the pilot's chair.

"Of course. Kryik, I want blueprints, control of security systems, cargo, and location of any personal or hostiles. When you have all that meet me in the armory. It will be me, you, and Alina, and Sal I need you to be our eyes and ears."

"Are you sure you want to take Alina on this one?" Kryik asked surprised.

"Yes and she told me she has some quarian marine training. She is also stronger then she looks." Karl said with a small smirk.

"I hope your right about this." Kryik said turning his attention back to the console.

"I do too." Karl walked out of the bridge and headed to the lab.

Alina was in the lab jumping between a half dozen different consoles sitting on tables. The lab was small but it everything that was needed to work with. She didn't even notice Karl walk into the room and stand next one of consoles. "Oh, Keelah." Alina said putting her hand on her chest surprised. "You scared me there. What do you need?"

"We found a stranded ship and you are coming with me and Kryik. What are you working on?" Karl asked looking into the screen of the console.

"Remember last night how I said that they postponed my pilgrimage so then I could work on something." Alina said pushing Karl out of the way of the console so she could work on it.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well I took that project with me and some other ones that were my own. I could hardly work on any of them with just my Omni-tool and seeing this lab I could let this opportunity go to waste."

"I see but what are you working on?" Karl said trying to look around Alina.

"On these three consoles I'm working on an implant that would slowly build up our immune system. Those two I'm working on a cybernetic eye. It's almost finish but I don't feel like cutting out my eye just to see if it works." Alina said laughing as she went to the last console. "And I'm just looking at some extranet videos. Now let's head to the armory to then we can talk about this later."

"Kryik are these the new weapons?" Karl walked over to the table grabbing the container.

"Yeah already took out the rocket launcher you got me." Kryik said laughing as he adjusted the collar of his armor facing in his armor locker. Kryik looked like any of turian; he had the face paint but what made him unique was that he only had half of his left mandible "It's beautiful how did you grey was my favorite color."

"I knew you would love it." Karl said slapping the back of Kryik shoulder as he walked to his locker. "Did you put a pistol and sniper in my locker?"

"Sure did, the rest is still in the container." Kryik said sliding on his helmet.

"Alina grab anything you want from there and there are some armor pads you can put on your suit in the corner locker." Karl said securing the chest plate. Alina nodded and walked over to the container pulling out the assault rifle and a pistol. "Alina meet us at the airlock when you are done." The holo on Karl's masked lit up as he placed it over the lower part of his face. The door hissed as Karl and Kryik exited the armory.

"Wait for me." Alina yelled clipping the assault rifle to her back as she ran to the door. _What am I getting myself into?_

"Run through it one more time." Karl said tapping on the canister on the left side of his mask.

"Okay. The ship has three decks: there is the cargo on the bottom deck, the bridge and the engine room is on the second, and on the top deck are the crew rooms. We will dock at the docking clamp in between cargo bay five and six." Kryik said examining the holo projected on his omni-tool.

"Did Sal get control of the ship?"

"Yeah."

"Are there any noncombatants in the cargo bays?"

"No, there just about a dozen mercs. They look like they are Eclipse. Most of them are in the cargo bays but two of them are walking the hallway." Kryik said expanding the lower deck projection.

"Sal, are you patched into the comms?"

"Yes I am." Sal said going through three monitors by him.

"Good. Now when we get into the ship lock the doors that go to the cargo bays and crack open the bay doors. We can deal with two in the hallway."

"Purge the cargo bays of life, got it. I will keep you updated as you go."

"Where is the crew?" Alina said sitting against the wall.

"The crew has been split up into the four crew quarters on the top deck and I think they still have some of them still in the bridge. They are probably held at gun point." Kryik said closing his Omni-tool. The ship sudden surged back and a hiss was heard on the other side of the airlock.

"Docking clamps secure time for you guys to move." Sal said over the intercom before switching to helmet communication. _"They know you're here." _

"Stay out of sight. We need at least one of them alive so I will handle it." Karl said as his body disappears into his tactical cloak. Karl ran down the docking cradle till he got to where it connects to the main hallway. The two Eclipse mercenaries started running down to hallway to the docking cradle. Karl shifted over to the other side of the hallway letting the mercenaries pass him as they drew their guns walking towards the open door. Karl took a few steps back before entering a full sprint towards the two men. Once he got close enough he dropped down sliding into the back of one of the man's legs knocking him over. Karl got up and pinned the other man to the wall with his forearm against the man's throat.

"Now you two will tell me what you're doing on this ship." Karl said drawing his pistol as he exited his cloak. The man on the ground reached for his gun that lay beside him but as he placed a hand on the stock a bullet entered the left side of his head. Both Alina and Kryik exited there spots and ran up to Karl when they heard the gun shot. "I will make a deal with you. You will tell me what I want to know and we won't kill you or I throw you out of the airlock without your helmet on."

The man twisted and jerked trying to break free but to no avail. He stopped moving and pointed to the floor. Karl backed off letting the man drop to the floor with a thud. "Okay, okay, okay, I will talk."

"Smart move. Now tell me what is the Eclipse doing on this ship?" Karl said holstering his pistol.

"I don't know I just follow orders but I think it has something to do with food and medicine its carrying." The man rubbed his throat. "Serenda is in for a surprise when you get up there she thought you were another aid ship."

"Who's Serenda?"

"She is our commander and a bitch. I think they said she was one of those Council Spectres but went rogue. Be careful she is a fucking crazy powerful biotic."

"Thank you. As I said you will live." Karl turned and nodded to Kryik. Kryik took the stock of his assault rifle smashing into the side of the man's head. The man fell over unconscious.

Alina bent over the man checking him. "Why did you do that? You told him you would let him live." Alina yelled at Karl.

"He's only unconscious. Now we have to get moving." Karl said walking with Kryik down the hall. Alina sighed and ran after them. "Okay, Kryik go up that stairs. Alina and I will go up the other. Sal, what's the breakdown on this deck?"

"_You have three hostiles watching the stairs, two down the hallway to the bridge, and no one is in the engine room."_

"What about the bridge?"

"_They have the pilot, co-pilot, and the navigator in there. There are also two Eclipses watching them."_

"Okay good. Now start looking at the top deck as we deal with these guys." Karl turned to Alina and Kryik. "You two ready?"

"Ready." They said as they made their way to their positions. They attacked before the three Eclipses had time to react. Alina and Kryik unloaded their Crossfire assault rifles into the bodies of two men. Karl used his Punisher sniper rifle to put one clean shot through the man's head. They turned the corner and fired at the two men down the hall. The two men took cover as they waited for their shields to recharge. Alina kept up the fire as Karl and Kryik lobed grenades into the men's cover. The explosion threw the two men out of their cover against a wall. They step over the lifeless bodies in the hall as they stacked up by the door to the bridge; Kryik and Alina on one side, Karl on the other. The door slid open as the two mercs on the bridge went out to investigate. Karl grabbed a rifle as it appeared in front of him pointing it at the ceiling and pressed his pistol to into the man's chest and shot three times. Kryik leaned into the room shoot the other merc. They slowly entered the bridge scanning for anyone in it.

One of the hostages slowly stood up from behind a table. "Are, are you here to help?" The hostage said with his whole body trembling.

"Yes we are here to help." Alina said softly trying to calm the man. She walked up to the man putting away her Crossfire. She looked down to see a man and a woman curled up behind another table. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, yes now we are thank you." The woman said shaking.

"Please you have to get up there and help the others. They already executed Charlie and Beth for disabling the engines. I don't know who's left. Please you have to hurry." Said the first man.

"We will help your crew don't worry." Alina said placing a hand on the man's shoulder. She walked up to where Karl and Kryik are standing. "What are we going to do now?"

Karl turned to look at Alina. "Sal just gave us an update. They are setting up in the lounge area the crew made in between the different rooms. There are nine of them including that Serenda person waiting for us." Karl said looking up the stairs.

"So what's the plan then?"

"I got something but it's crazy and you are going to need this." Karl said handing Alina his Volkov.

"Karl, are you sure this is a good idea?" Alina said looking down the scope at the closed door.

"Nope. Kryik ready?"

"Yes."

"Now!" Karl started running towards the door as Kryik shot a rocket towards at the door. Karl turned on his tactical cloak as the door blew open sending shrapnel everywhere in the room. He dropped two smoke grenades as he enters the room. Three bodies lay on the floor peppered with shrapnel and blood seeping out of their ears. _Six. _Kryik ran into the room shooting men as they tried to get to cover with his Crossfire. _Four. _Karl sprinted past two men in cover dropping a grenade. _Two. _The explosion knocked the Eclipse engineer off balance. Kryik threw his assault rifle at the guy before switching to his shotgun to finish him off. _One. _Kryik was thrown across the room hitting the wall and bouncing off of it. The asari began to glow blue as she left up a crate. Karl got behind her and wrapped his right arm around her body and smashed his left hand into the side of her head unleashing a dampening. "Zero." Karl said pushing her head away from him as the blue flame extinguished.

Alina laid prone in the hallway looking down the scope. The smoke started to clear she saw her target. _Here goes nothing. _She slowly squeezed the trigger, closed her eyes and the rifle shot.

"Wha..." The asari managed to spit out before her head exploded. Her body went limp falling into a puddle of purple and red blood.

"Son of a bitch! Alina look to Kryik, check to see if he is alright." Karl looked down at his left hand. His ring finger was shot clean off and the little finger was hanging on a little bit of skin. He took out his knife and placed his hand palm down on a table. Clenching his teeth as he cut the skin. "Check the rooms. Make sure everyone is okay. If they need any medical treatment tell them to go to our ship." Blood started to pool under his feet. "We have to get moving before someone else decides to stop by." Karl knelt down by the body of Serenda. "Let's see what you have." He rolled over the body onto its stomach to look at the weapons. "That's a beauty. I think I might keep this one for myself." Karl grabbed the shotgun with his good hand and unclipped it from Serenda. He stood up clipping his new weapon on his back.


End file.
